Legítimamente
by Lucy Conejita
Summary: Porque era tan impulsivo porque estaba ahora enfrente de ella, no quería verlo no podía míralo a la cara sin querer golpearlo- bueno besarlo- la cosa era que la estaba mirando intensamente y sus ojos negros la estaban absorbiendo.


**One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Ecchiro Oda.**

* * *

_¡Deseo la pronta recuperación de este gran mangaka!_

* * *

**Legítimamente**

* * *

Nami sabia que como navegante de los Mugiwara el rumbo de su trayectoria dependía de ella, solo ella podía dirigir el barco. Al menos esas son las ordenes de su capitán que hace tres años es coronado con el titulo de _Rey Pirata,_ sorprendente después de tantas batallas, perdidas, locuras, recompensas, alianzas entre otras cosas, Luffy había logrado su sueño – destino; como muchos pensaban- sus Nakamas también habían alcanzado sus sueños. Pero esa es otra historia. Como decía Luffy habia dado la orden absoluta del que el barco solo zarparía con ella dirigiéndolo, si quedaban estacionados en algún lugar del mar –y por alguna razón ella no quisiera dirigir el rumbo del barco- se quedarían ahí hasta que lo deseara hacer- mientras; claro el se lo permita-. Luffy habia cambiado era mas maduro por así decirlo en la parte física, su personalidad seguía intacta y su carácter seguía siendo infantil pero ya no tanto. Nami por su parte era toda una mujer, bastante atractiva nombrada por muchos como la joya mas bella de todos los mares, su cartel de se busca aun conservaba el sobre nombre de _''La gata Ladrona'' _pero popularmente era llamada Reina, así es ella también habia sido coronada con el titulo de _Reina Pirata,_ como primera mujer en unirse a esa loca tripulación.

Sus nakamas se habían sorprendido al igual que ella lo recordaba bien…

* * *

**FB**

¡Ehhhh! Nami aquí dicen que eres la Reina Pirata- _Usopp era el que leía el diario-_ nos han dado el sobre nombre de siempre-_ miro a Nami que tenia los ojos bien abiertos-_ pero a ti te han puesto en primer plano junto a Luffy-_ señalo con un dedo a Nami después a su capitán que se mantenía neutro- _¡Llamándolos Rey y Reina Pirata!

_Silencio…_

Shihihihi-_ todos como si en verdad fueran unos robot miraron al poseedor del sombrero de paja-_ Nami te queda bien el titulo-_ habia soltado, sorprendiendo a sus Nakamas sacando a Robin que rió por lo bajo y a Zoro que suspiro agotado mientras veía como Sanji lloraba- _ya sabes con eso de que amas el dinero-_ termino._

Bueno…_-dudo-_ entonces el 90% del One Piece y de los otros tesoros pasaran a ser de mi entera propiedad-_ lo único que se escucho después fue las quejas de sus nakamas y la risa divertida de Luffy._

* * *

Esta, bien a ella no le molestaba, lo de Reina le iba bien, ella era una mujer digna de ser Reina, pero ya saben a cada Rey su Reina, y no pensó en ello antes. Pero muchos pensaban que por el titulo compartido ella y Luffy estaban en algo así como una relación, los piratas la trataban con el mejor de los respetos los marines temían imponérsele por temor a lo que haría un ''Hombre furioso porque lastimaron a su mujer'' y ella no dudaba que Luffy patearía sus traseros si ella se lo pedía pero no por las razones que ellos pensaban, si no, que simplemente ella era su nakama nada mas.

Vamos estaban hablando de Luffy el chico mas asexuado de todos los tiempos, nadie lo superaba en eso, o al menos eso ella pensaba; claro hasta aquel día en al fiesta de Baggy, donde los piratas mas poderosos de los mares se reunían donde hasta aquellos marines poderosos sin miedo se unían una semana completa a una fiesta por celebración al día donde todo cambio, donde el mundo vio un nuevo a amanecer, la mas grande guerra habia durado una semana, gracias a que hasta los piratas, algunos marines y el ejercito revolucionario se habían unido para luchar por el mundo, pocos días pero bueno no por eso las batallas fueron menos impresionantes.

Como decía en aquella fiesta un pirata que ella no sabe de donde rayos saco el coraje para tratar de acortejarla se habia visto frente a frente con la muerte, dejándola a ella sorprendida al igual que la tripulación de los mugiwara - en cuanto a los otros piratas o estaban sorprendidos o muriendo de miedo- ¡Que rayos que ella era de su propiedad, ella no pertenecía a nadie! Y cuando quiso aclararlo Luffy ya la estaba besando, exclamaciones de felicitaciones, de así se hace y cosas así se habían escuchado bastante en todo lo que habia durado la fiesta, ella simplemente se habia quedado aturdida, por suerte sucedió en el ultimo día. Una vez terminado todo los piratas empezaban a retirase de la isla. Los mugiwara igual fueron al barco, pero…su navegante no estaba por ningún lado, con unos que otros quejidos y lamentos de preocupación de Sanji que quería ir a buscarla, fue detenido por la simple mirada de Luffy, el escalofrió que les recorrió a todos por la espalda les advertía que el que bajara de aquel barco en busca de Nami moriría de manera dolorosa y misteriosa. Decidieron ignorar el hecho de que Luffy partió en busca de su Reina.

Nami se encontraba sentada en la blanca arena que daba al mar, mirando las pequeñas y grandes olas, sintiendo el agua llegar a sus pies, estaba sonrojada y con un puchero en sus labios, frunciendo el ceño, hecha un lió internamente, Luffy la habia besado y sin darse cuenta lo habia correspondido, además como demonios es que Luffy besaba de esa manera ¡Tonta! Obvio era instinto como todo en el, solo instinto como el de algún animal salvaje del bosque. Como de esos que cuando es la época pues simplemente buscan una pareja para aparearse ¡Y en que rayos estaba pensando ahora!- suspiro- perdiendo la cuenta de cuantas veces lo habia hecho desde -el beso ardiente que recibió de su capitán- ¡Una vez mas, en que rayos pensaba!

Porque era tan impulsivo porque estaba ahora enfrente de ella, no quería verlo no podía míralo a la cara sin querer golpearlo- bueno besarlo- la cosa era que la estaba mirando intensamente y sus ojos negros la estaban absorbiendo tal cual los agujeros negros en el espacio, o mas cerca; aquellos remolinos del mar en la noche, y otra vez sus labios se estaban uniendo y una vez mas lo correspondió sin resistirse. Luffy tenía ambas manos en sus mejillas dirigiendo el beso. Lentamente Luffy la habia hecho acostarse en la arena blanca, sus manos fueron a ambos lados de la cabeza de su navegante, y ella habia llevado sus manos a los hombros y después nuca, de su Capitán, mientras sus lenguas bailaban dulcemente con un ritmo lento, chocando sus dientes por la intensidad cuando el beso se hizo mas posesivo, las manos de Luffy se movieron a la fina cintura que poseía la pelirroja, haciendo que su peso cayera sobre su delicado cuerpo pero sin aplastarla, sus piernas se entrelazaron, mientras ella lo abrazaba mas fuerte y su beso se intensificara mucho mas.

Se encontraban solos a la orilla del mar nadie mas podía verlos en ese momento, la navegante esta vez estaba sentada con el sombrero de paja puesto mientras el Rey Pirata reposaba en sus piernas con los ojos cerrados sintiendo la brisa menear sus cabellos, ella sonrió al pensar que ahí en sus piernas se encontraba el hombre mas fuerte del mundo, pareciendo un niño pequeño tan vulnerable, el no le habia dicho nada solo la habia besado nada mas, pero ese apto dijo mucho mas que palabras, porque como dice la frase las palabras se las lleva el viento, pero los aptos se quedan en el corazón.

Desde ese día su relación cambio y Luffy resulto ser un pervertido, aunque Nami pensaba que solo es su instinto, descubrir y aprender mas, como cuando la toco por primera vez o cuando la mordió, incluso aquella vez que si aquellos –inoportunos- piratas los atacaron, ellos no hubiesen podido parar al pecado llamado lujuria.

Cada día sus besos se hacían mas húmedos y sus caricias mas intimas, esta vez estaban en al cocina, Nami sentada sobre la mesa con sus piernas rodeando las caderas de Luffy que tenia sus manos apoyadas en la mesa mientras la besaba, mordió su labio interior estirándolo al separarse, la navegante soltó un pequeño gemido como respuesta. Luffy bajo su cabeza al hueco del cuello y hombro de Nami, lo olfateo absorbiendo su olor a mandarinas, lo beso suavemente para luego absorberlo y dejar una maraca morada en el, Nami simplemente se dejaba ser mientras sus manos acariciaban los abdominales de Mugiwara, que parecía una perfecta y suculenta barra de chocolate.

La pelirroja mordió su labio inferir cuando sintió una de las manos de Luffy dirigirse a uno de sus senos, cuando llego la caricia fue sobre la mini remera que ella poseía, en movimientos circulares apretándolo cada cierto tiempo, sus caricias se habían hecho expertos con el pasar de los días, que con solo eso podía hacer que la temperatura de Nami se incrementara, y sus piernas se estrujaran mas en las caderas de el, haciendo que pudiera sentir que al igual que ella Luffy, tal vez, estuviera reaccionando a las situaciones intensaza que vivían cada que podían con sus besos y caricias.

Tal vez en algún momento pasarían de nivel, después de todo si hablamos de instintos Luffy no podría controlarse mucho mas y para que fingir tal vez ella se dejaría llevar por sus mas bajos instintos después de todo ahora era la mujer del Rey Pirata. Teniendo así oficialmente y ahora si legítimamente el 90% del One Piece y de los demás tesoros, ah y claro también del titulo de Reina.

* * *

**:::**

**:::**

**:::**

**:::**

**Hahaha es el primer LuNa que hago, que emoción xDDDD**

Asi que por favor no sean tan malos! se que me falta mucho para hacer un buen fic de ellos!

**Hago fic de Fairy Tail xD así que soy novata en los fic de One Piece.**

**Espero les haya gustado! :D**

**Lucy Conejita!**


End file.
